The burning flame of Koji's youth
by terminatorluvr
Summary: while searching for supplies out in the woods Koji comes across a bunch of soldiers chasing a cute young girl with auburn hair named Enju and decides to rescue her however will this girl accept her new position as Koji's woman?
1. Chapter 1

_**The burning flame of Koji's youth**_

Koji was searching through the forest for supplies when he spotted soldiers chasing after a lovely young girl but she seemed weak and injured so he decided to chase after them "I can always get supplies after I deal with this" Koji thought as he snook towards them. The soldiers grabbed the girl and started to drag her away and she struggled desperately to get away but to avail they had too much of a tight grip on her. "Hey didn't anyone ever tell you that you should never pick on girls!" Koji yelled and he smashed their heads in and was astonished when he found out they were made of clay as the souls vanished.

"Um…t…thank you" Enju said shyly her eyes tearful. Koji turned to look at the girl she was dirty and bruised with several cuts which meant she had been chased for quite a while. He picked her up gently and carried her bridal style "hey what are you doing I barely know you!" Enju cried loudly kicking her feet enthusiastically.

"Keep still if you move your injuries will worsen let me take care of you until you heal then you may do as you wish" Koji said sternly which made Enju blush and she did as she was told and while they travelled to his den she gently nuzzled into his chest. Koji looked down at Enju as she slept and thought "She sure is cute I guess I just found me a cute bride".

_**At den**_

The other bandits were rather shocked to see Koji arrive with not only a boatload of food but an extremely cute auburn haired girl in his arms who was unconscious. Tasuki was busy counting the money and was enjoying some sake while he did so and was rather shocked to see the girl too so he came to investigate. "Hey Koji whose the cutie I'd love to know where you got this one but man is she beat up" Tasuki said subbing his chin as he inspected every inch of her.

"I dunno I just found her she was being attacked by some clay soldiers who had souls inside em" Koji said awkwardly unaware that Enju was waking up. Tasuki looked at the girl then commented that she was coming to so Koji paid more attention to her.

"What the…where am I?" Enju cried in shock and when she saw Koji who was carrying her she slowly climbed out of his arms and said "Ok tell me where I am and how I got here!" Enju demanded adamantly.

"Well after you passed out I took you to my den so you could rest and get better plus your quite the catch so I may just have to make you my woman" Koji teased pulling Enju close to him to which she turned red and struggled awkwardly not used to this much affection.

"Become your woman as if I can take care of myself you chauvinistic pig, now release me!" Enju snapped crossly as she thumped her hands on Koji's chest crossly but he was totally unfazed in fact her behavior just made him like her more.

_**Later**_

Much to her dismay Enju was forced to sleep in the same room as Koji since she was now his woman but she made sure to sleep on the opposite side of the futon and kept to her own space which pissed Koji off a great deal.

"Hey would you at least give me a chance I'm not a pervert or some weirdo who'll grope you in your sleep" Koji sighed crossly as he removed his shirt before climbing into bed. He was desperate to hold Enju, to kiss every inch of her body, to whisper gentle words into her ear and more importantly to become one with her.

Enju rolled over sighing crossly "Fine I'll give you a chance but so help me if you do anything to piss me off I'll make you regret you ever laid your hands on me!" Enju said darkly to which Koji nodded fearfully not wanting to piss her off even further.

_**Morning**_

Enju was eating by herself since she was not too eager about sitting with a bunch of horny men whom she barely knew. She was rather shocked when Koji and Tasuki sat down to eat with her but she said nothing and kept eating.

"So Enju you got any skills or powers?" Koji said curiously to which Enju stopped eating and went quiet which shocked Koji "Seriously you do what are they you gotta tell us!" Koji begged eagerly his eyes shining brightly which eventually made Enju cave in.

"Ok ok I'll tell you geez" Enju groaned as she finished her meal and put down her empty bowl and plates. She cleared her throat and answered "I have Pyrokinetic abilities plus I am a very good potter" Enju said bluntly.

"Well Tasuki looks like my woman has the one of your abilities only she can use her body instead of a diamond fan" Koji teased which intrigued Enju and later she asked Tasuki more about his powers. The more she talked to him the smaller the space between where they were sitting which annoyed Koji.

Suddenly Koji pulled Enju onto his lap forcefully with a cross look "Huh Koji what's wrong? Put me down!" Enju said crossly but Koji kept a tight grip around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss and even entered his tongue into her mouth but Enju couldn't fight back as he was too strong for her so she could only obey.

When he finished Koji looked at her darkly and pulled her away to their room and warned the others ESPECIALLY Tasuki to stay away. This worried Enju as she didn't like the Dark look in Koji's eyes nor the angry tone to his voice and began to panic.

_**In Koji's room**_

Koji pushed Enju onto the bed crossly and shut the screen door so hard it made a loud slam between the wooden pieces. Enju didn't like this atmosphere what did she do to make Koji so angry at her it really scared her causing her whole body to start shaking. "K…Koji what's wrong why are you acting this way?" Enju asked fearfully to which Koji turned round and glared at her while removing his shirt and shoes. He then approached the bed and pinned down Enju with her hands above her head so she couldn't move.

"Your mine I don't want you getting close to any other guy than me!" Koji yelled and kissed her forcefully while using his other hand to feel up under her skirt. This made Enju panic and she began to get afraid. A bright orange fire surrounded Enju's body and minorly burnt Koji and when she was able to get free Enju fled from the room and locked herself in a free one.

_**Later**_

"I heard from one of the other guys that you thought I was interested in taking Enju away from ya" Tasuki said entering Koji's room and saw his friend sulking on his bed and scratched the back of his head crossly.

"I just got so angry when I saw how close she got to you when we ate together my blood just began to boil" Koji said shamefully. He expected Tasuki to bonk him on the head and call him a dumbass but instead Tasuki sat down next to him.

"Koji we've been pals for year's aint we? So why the hell would I steal your girl I like Miori remember?" Tasuki said sarcastically and then bonked Koji on the head and called him a dumbass. "Now go after her and apologize she's a real cute girl and she won't learn to like you if you don't have faith in her!" Tasuki said kindly. Koji got to his feet and ran off to find Enju when he eventually did he found he sobbing around the back of the hideout on the balcony. He walked towards her and she backed away nervously which made him feel worse so he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. This shocked Enju greatly and caused her to blush "Koji what are you…?" Enju began but was cut off by Koji.

"Forgive me I was a jerk to you back there it's just I didn't want to share you with someone else Enju" Koji confessed to which Enju wrapped her arms around his back. "Baka next time just tell me instead of letting your jealousy get the better of you ok" Enju said kindly and the pair shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight.


	2. C2: Suzaku's daughter

Enju was learning very quickly about the lifestyle of a bandit and was very good at gathering and of course swindling but had only stolen a couple of times. Most of the others including Tasuki had said she was a natural at it.

"Hey Enju wanna come with me for a bit I have a present for ya" Koji said picking up Enju and carrying her bridal style. He turned to Tasuki firmly "Genro I'm leaving you in charge till I get back" Koji called before vanishing through the door.

_**In woods**_

Koji placed Enju down and sat her on a rock beside a lake with a waterfall then took a drink from it by cupping his hands. Enju gazed at him lovingly through the time she had gotten to know him she had fallen deeply in love.

Koji saw her staring at him and walked towards her then kissed her sweetly "I'll be right back so wait here" Koji said then walked behind the waterfall to which afterward she heard a few grunts some rocks being moved and the Koji appearing with something in his hand.

Enju got up worriedly "Koji were you hurt what on earth happened in there?" Enju said checking every inch of his body in case he really was hurt.

Koji pulled one of Enju's hands forward and opened it then placed a necklace into her hand "It's a crystal dagger their very rare I made it into a pendant for you" Koji said lovingly stroking Enju's hair.

Enju placed the pendant around her neck delicately and then smiled at Koji lovingly "Well how does it look?" she asked sweetly showing off the necklace to her beloved.

Koji smiled "Lovely I knew it would suit someone like you" Koji said lovingly and then he leaned forward and kissed Enju to which she was taken by surprise but soon returned.

_**Later**_

Koji and Enju are collecting berries to snack on and other supplies to bring back to the den for the others to eat. Enju is fingering the necklace every now and again fondly a gentle blush hinting her cheeks.

Suddenly they both hear a rustle in the forest and they look up worriedly but get into fighting stance expecting enemies who would try and steal their food. Instead a giant tentacle demon with 4 heads and several rows of sharp teeth appears. Immediately it spots Enju and grabs her tightening its grip around her making Koji both mad and slightly aroused. "How dare that beast try and make a move on my girl he'll pay for this" Koji grumbles crossly under his breath.

"Stay calm Enju I'll save you" Koji calls to her and looks for a weapon to fight it with to which the demon creates smaller tentacles to fondle Enju with to which she gets rather pissed off.

"There's no way I'm gonna let something as gross as you touch me" Enju yells loudly and suddenly a red aura surrounds her body. Then the tentacle surrounding her is set on fire releasing her and shocking Koji "BURN IN HELL YOU PERVERSE BEAST!" Enju bellows and then turns it to ash.

Afterward Koji is left speechless and backs away nervously "who…what the hell are you Enju how did you do that what kind of powers do you have?" he stammered nervously unable to believe what he had just seen.

Enju sighs crossly "well it's about time you found out anyway" and removes the top half of her robe making Koji turn red and panic "Oh relax genius I just wanna show you something" she sighed crossly and revealed 2 red wing marks on her back between her shoulder blades that were the same size as Koji's hands.

Koji touches them curiously "what…what are these?" Koji asks astounded "are they some weird tattoo or summot?"

This makes Enju laugh a little "No their birthmarks I am the daughter of Suzaku I was born into a mortal body so I could watch over this world for my father when he is unable to" Enju confessed bravely.

Koji laughed nervously "Y…you must be joking right? There's no way you're Suzaku's daughter otherwise that would mean that Genro is…" he trails off not wanting to say it.

"He is my guardian protector and servant as I am Suzaku's daughter whenever I go near him his symbol will glow as will the other Suzaku warrior's marks" Enju proclaims.

Koji snaps his finger thinking he has found a way to beat her "Ok then show me some proof other than you're powers and this statement that you are Suzaku's daughter" Koji demands bravely and Enju sighs crossly yet again face palming herself.

"geez you aint half stubborn Koji" she sighs and then mutters a strange language so Koji guesses she is casting a spell of some sort and then 2 giant red wings appear out of Enju's back just like Suzaku's making him fall back onto his butt with shock to which Enju smirks "believe me now?" to which he nods.

"Holy shit my girlfriends the daughter of the friggin beast god Suzaku who protects Konan" Koji mumbles to himself before passing out.

"Oh Koji you nut well I guess I better take us home" Enju sighs and carries him close to her and flies high up into the moonlit sky with all of their supplies in some sacks which are tied to her back. She then later looks at Koji who is asleep against her chest "geez you aint half a lightweight for surprises" she sighs but then smiles fondly.

_**Back at mt. Reikaku**_

Enju hands out the sacks which are taken to storage while 2 other guys take Koji to his room to rest until he takes it all in. Tasuki sighs crossly rubbing the back of his head awkwardly "so I take it you told him" to which Enju nods "But why he just freaked the hell out".

Enju smiles to herself then gazes at the moon "because sooner or later he would have found out anyway and it would have been best to show him now because if not he would have left me" she confesses bravely to which Tasuki agrees.

Tasuki looks at her kindly "Y'know Koji is a great guy you shouldn't think of him so badly especially since he went to all that trouble of making you such a cute pendant" Tasuki said tapping her crystal dagger.

Enju blushed and fingered it "Yes but his reaction to when I used my powers and showed him my phoenix wings went rather bad he actually thought it was a dream" Enju said sadly.

Tasuki sighed and face palmed himself and thought to himself "Oh boy that must have been a shock" but then smiled comfortingly at Enju "hey no worries just give him time he'll get used to it just like the rest of us did remember" Tasuki reminded her.

Enju remembered how kind and supportive the Suzaku seven had been when they met her and Miaka had molded a very close bond with her and looked to Enju for guidance. "Yes your priestess and friends were very kind and loyal they respect my father so very much" Enju said solemnly.

Tasuki smiled "yeah so remember Koji loves you dearly too and if you give him time he'll pull through too he's just not one for big surprises" he said supportively "Now just keep thinking positive and hold your head high" Tasuki reminded her.

Enju smiled warmly and then kissed Tasuki on the cheek making him jump "Thank you Tasuki you have a very big heart despite you short temper and gruff attitude" Enju said softly to which he blushed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Geez your just like Miaka at times Y'know what" Tasuki grumbled nervously unsure of what to say as he was so nervous and embarrassed after receiving a kiss from a cute girl.


End file.
